


Read My Lips

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Rated T For a Single Swear Word, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Gren decides to confess his feelings to Amaya. Unfortunately, he chooses to do it in the corniest way possible.





	Read My Lips

~ Read My Lips~

"I have something very important to tell you," Gren signed, his expression an odd cross between grim and nervous. "Read my lips."

Amaya frowned. If whatever he was about to tell her was so important, then why didn't he just sign it? Lipreading was an imprecise art at best, with a high chance of misinterpretation.

She locked her gaze on Gren's mouth. A long awkward moment passed before he moved, but he wasn't trying to speak. Instead he leaned forward, as if to-

Amaya burst out laughing.

Gren immediately backed away from her, somehow managing to look embarrassed, ashamed, and offended all at once.

"Sorry, sorry," Amaya signed to him, still laughing. "That was so fucking corny, Gren, oh my GOD."

She managed to get her laughter under control a few moments later. When she looked at Gren, he was still standing there a few steps away from her, with his arms crossed over his chest awkwardly and a light blush staining his cheeks, looking pointedly away from her.

If Amaya had to guess, she'd say it seemed that he hadn't figured out that she was laughing at the  _way_  he'd chosen to confess, not at the fact that he had revealed his romantic feelings for her. Time to remedy that...

She closed the distance between them in one swift stride, then cupped Gren's face in her hands and pressed her mouth to his.

~end~


End file.
